


鸦云

by 1_301trashCan



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_301trashCan/pseuds/1_301trashCan
Kudos: 2





	鸦云

“罗将军，那我可不可以？”

罗云熙往后仰了一仰——他本来就枕在一团云一样的棉被上，就算是仰头，也不能逃到哪里去。他看着刷得雪白发亮的天花板，一只手抬起来，无意识地插进吴磊深黑的短发里，又顺着脖颈往下，来回游了几次，像是要最后检查一遍吴少爷的成色。吴磊被他摸得笑了起来，低头拿鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊：

“这是可以，还是不可以？”

罗云熙觉得他这个动作很像一条小狗，不由得也微微笑了一下。他此刻非常放松、非常快乐，因为喝了酒，浑身舒适地发软发热。吴磊如果想要和他玩一玩，他不觉得有什么不可以。

于是他将目光放回吴磊身上，在心里想，吴磊长相也是很好的。长得好的人不多，长得好且又像吴磊这样好玩的人更少。此时的吴少爷恰好处在青年晚期，是个尚未长成的年纪，在大人和小孩的模式里来回切换，经常有罗云熙不能理解的情绪。不能理解，但可以掌控；这让他觉得很安全。

在这种安全感的笼罩下，他越发肆无忌惮起来。吴磊察觉到一直流连在自己颈间的手指突然来到了喉结，他下意识地吞咽了一下，就听到罗云熙说：

“可以。是你来，还是我来？”

他先是狂喜，紧接着又是一愣，因为没明白罗云熙后半句是什么意思。但是罗云熙很快向他用行动揭示了：他按下吴磊的脑袋，在他喉结上轻轻含了一下。

吴磊脑中轰地一声。

“欸，”在他晕晕乎乎、不得要领的时候，罗云熙轻笑的声音从一片混沌中传来，“要不还是你先来吧。”

一只手搭上他的皮带扣，叮当一声，他的长裤就被褪下来了。罗云熙不由分说，直达重点，伸手将他胯间的那根握住了，还上下滑动了一下。吴磊被刺激得一颤，本能地弓起身体，腾出一只手把罗云熙按住了：

“你在做什么？”

他觉得事情和他想象中的走向很不一样，好像有什么不对。罗云熙本来垂着眼，正专心致志地给他做活，听到这话就将睫毛一掀，从眼皮底下瞟了他一眼：

“怎么，你不想要？”

他手指灵活细长，说话间从顶端擦过，特意停在那里不动了。

吴磊抬头喘了一口气。他闭上眼，突然间醍醐灌顶，想通了。管他娘的对不对呢！罗云熙不论如何美丽、如何神秘，说到底还是个人类，不会在夜晚化作一尾美人鱼游进太平洋；他总有机会把这件事引上正轨。

想到这里，他可耻地向欲望屈服了，顺从了自己的心意，俯下身去含住罗云熙的下唇；与此同时，人也不要做了，一只手酣畅淋漓地沿着罗云熙的腰间上下来回地走了几遍，确认了自己今天早些时候的猜测：确实是两掌半！

罗云熙帮他解决到一半，突然停下了，伸手把自己的皮带解了。他的两条腿和身上一样，都生得十分细白，往斜里一蹬，就把长裤也甩到了一边去。他伸手在吴磊背上按了按，呼吸终于也急促了起来，往上挺起了腰，嘴里依然是纹丝不动、寸步不让：

“往下来点，冷死了！”

吴磊稀里糊涂地和他贴到了一起，终于忍不住说：

“你这个毛病能不能改一改？”

少年人的身体火热，罗云熙对这个温度很满意，撸到一半的手也彻底放假，将这个天然的火炉环住了。吴磊在他身体上方缓慢地蹭着，两根东西互相摩擦，皮带扣撞在一起，在烈火中听来很清凉。罗云熙闭上眼睛，很有耐心地发出个鼻音：

“嗯？”

吴磊抵住他，往前撞了几下：

“你就不能好好说话吗？”

罗云熙很难得地用快要发烧的大脑研究了一下什么是好好说话，但是他前半生里没有人对他提过这样一茬，于是就敷衍道：

“好。听你的。”

吴磊用手包住他的顶端，又往前撞了一下，把罗云熙撞出一声含糊的低吟。他继续进行对罗云熙的批判：

“以后也别用牙咬瓶盖。”

罗云熙正爽着，因此从善如流：“行。”

“吃烧饼的时候，不能干吃辣酱。”

一听这没见过世面的话，罗云熙就觉得好笑：“东北哪有辣酱？”

可是没想到，吴磊是非常地有理有据：“那你还吃？”

罗云熙自个儿一想，确实也是这个道理，于是点点头：“还有什么要求？”

吴磊没说话了，一时间房内只剩下交粘的水声。过了一会，他似乎是终于忍不住了，凑到罗云熙耳边，轻声说：

“你去上海到底是为了林为全，还是为了我？”

罗云熙急促地喘了几声，在间隙中回答：

“得寸进尺了是不是？”

他话刚说完，自己就到了，吴磊的手臂在他的腰侧收紧，紧接着也到了。罗云熙闭上眼，仰头平复了好一会才缓回来，伸手推了推伏在自己肩膀上的脑袋：

“不继续了？”

吴磊正埋在他颈间气得咬牙，被推了之后抬起头来，依然是没精打采：

“继续什么？”

他话音刚落，随即就明白过来，顿时气上加气，气不打一处来，恨不得冲着罗云熙这无知无觉的样子咬上一口：

“不做了！你到底一天到晚的在想什么？哪有一开始就做到最后一步的？”

罗云熙知道这是吴磊孩子气一面发作了，是他不能理解的部分。但与此同时，他觉得这样又很好，是吴磊比一般人都要可爱之处。于是他也不强求了，在床头扯了几张纸，草草地处理了一下，就说：

“那睡吧！”

他今天情绪跌宕起伏，确实是很累了，往被子里一滚，便发挥效率，很快就睡得天昏地暗。吴磊坐在灯火通明的房间内，恶狠狠地将床正中那一团鼓起来的小山瞪了许久，意识到自己纵然在这里真心实意地生闷气，对罗云熙本人却是一点影响也没有产生。与其寄希望于将罗将军瞪醒，不如现在赶紧睡觉，积累精力，明天再好好地和他辩个清清楚楚。他想到这里，便很不甘愿地关了灯，也钻到了那被子山里，和罗云熙挤到一块儿去了。


End file.
